A roll winding machine for the winding of strips or bands of a foil, for example a film, longitudinally split from a wider web, is described in German Open Application 23 42 515 and serves to wind up in individual rolls the split strip or foils. The individual pressing rollers are shiftable toward the juxtaposed winding sleeve. The required pressing force is here obtained from helical springs one end of which is engaged in the respective eccentric ring of the pressing roller while the other is fixed in a support ring. The latter engages with a key in a key groove which extends over the total axial length of a tubular shell which is journaled on bearing stubs defining the support axis via slide or roller bearings.
By the rotation of this shell or sleeve it is possible to adjust the prestress of the springs and thus the pressing force applied by the pressing rollers against the rolls. To limit the degree of swing of the eccentric rings, each eccentric ring is provided with an arcuate slit concentric to the inner surface of the eccentric ring and through which an abutment rod passes which is parallel to the support axis. While the support axis is generally fixed in the machine, the winding shafts of the machine can be displaced transversely to their axes on support carriages. The aforedescribed structure and functions of the machine have resulted in a highly expensive and complex machine which often is unreliable and may require substantial maintenance.
Part of the problem with the earlier machines resides in the way the pressing rollers are axially secured. Another source of the problem is the fact that the coiling shafts must be movable.